I miss Leon
by Sparklymist
Summary: Eloise misses her dear friend Leon...will they be able to see each other again? WIll Eloise tell Leon what she really feels about him?
1. I miss Leon

Eloise felt unhappy while she was sitting in her room.

She looked outside her window and looked at the people passing by.

She missed her dear friend the prince whom she called Leon.

"Eloise, time for dinner!" called nanny

Eloise ran outside her room and sat next to nanny.

Eloise ate her food then sat for a while on the couch.

She looked miserable, and nanny noticed that.

"Eloise, is anything wrong?" asked nanny

"Oh nanny, of course not." answered Eloise

"Eloise, I know when there's something wrong. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Well…. it's because…."  
"Because of what Eloise?"

"Leon, I miss him…."

"Oh sweetie, he'll visit you again, he promised you that remember?"

"I know, but it's such a long time before he comes back here."

"There, there, you'll see each other again!" nanny said with a smile

"Thanks nanny!" said Eloise, as she hugged nanny.


	2. LEON!

Three months passed Eloise still felt miserable.

Her tutor Phillip is much more delighted in teaching Eloise French because she lost her childish antics.

She doesn't fool around with him anymore, Phillip honestly confessed to nanny that he missed her fooling around with him.

Phillip said that he needn't teach Eloise French because she's so good already.

So mostly Eloise spends her time sitting alone in her room or talking to nanny.

"Nanny?" she asked

"Yes Eloise?" replied nanny

"When will the debutante ball be here?"

"Oh, I forgot to remind you to get ready for the debutante ball! It will be here the day after tomorrow. And remember Mrs. Daniel's? She sent you and invitation."

"Hmmm, the day after tomorrow… but I don't have a dress and a date."

"Your dress will be here tomorrow, you're mother's going to buy it at Paris."

"But how about my date?"

"Oh, it's no problem…. we'll just go together."

"Ok…. I wish Leon was here, he'll miss all the fun. Goodnight nanny I love you." Eloise said as she kissed nanny on the cheek and went to bed.

Eloise woke up in the morning and went outside her room.

"Good morning nanny… how are……" before Eloise could finish her sentence she saw a tall handsome guy sitting on the couch with nanny.

"Hello Eloise, remember me?" the guy asked

"L-L-Leon!" Eloise ran to hug him, Leon hugged her back in return

"I guess you really missed me." Leon chuckled

"Of course I did….. how about you?"

"I really really really missed you Eloise. that's why I asked my father if I could just stay here at the plaza."

"You're staying here?! Oh Leon, that's wonderful!"

"Can we go for a walk at the park after breakfast?"

"Sure, a walk would be wonderful."

* * *

"So Leon, what room are you staying in the plaza?" Eloise asked

"Right next your room of course." Leon replied

"Look Leon! A wishing well!" Eloise grabbed Leon's arm and ran towards the wishing well

"Whoa, what are you gonna wish for Eloise?" asked Leon

Eloise got a quarter and put it inside the wishing well

'I wish I knew how to tell Leon what I feel about him.' she thought

Leon also got a quarter and put it inside the wishing well

'I wish I could tell Eloise that I love her..' he thought


	3. the debutante ball

_at the plaza….._

"Nanny we're back!" Eloise called out

"Welcome back you two…your dress for the debutante ball arrived Eloise." Nanny said as she handed Eloise a pink box

"Thanks nanny ." Eloise opened the box and it was a beautiful pink dress it was an off shoulder dress with frills, the bottom was flaring and it has glitters.

"Oh, Eloise, its simply will look good on you!" exclaimed Leon

"Thank you Leon… what's this?" Eloise picked up a note from the box

"Oh, must be a note from your mother." said nanny

the letter read:

_Dear Eloise,_

_I miss you so much sweetie. I will be coming back as soon as possible._

_I bought you a dress from Paris, I suppose you have it already ..I hope you like it._

_I love you._

* * *

"I miss mother." Eloise said as she rested her head on Leon's shoulder.

"Don't worry Eloise, she'll be back soon…. " said Leon

"Thanks Leon you're a very good friend."

Nanny just looked at the two of them and already sensed that they were in love with each other.

"Well I better go to sleep, and so the two of you. The ball will already be tomorrow evening." said nanny

"Alright, goodnight nanny, goodnight Eloise." Leon said as he approached the door

"Goodnight Leon. Goodnight nanny." said Eloise.

* * *

_(let's skip some scenes)_

Eloise got ready for the ball, she wore her magnificent dress. She put on some make-up and fixed her hair.

She and nanny went out of their suite.

Leon stood in front of Eloise and gazed at her

Eloise got a little disconcerted and said "Leon, can you please stop staring at me like that?"

"oh , uh…sorry." Leon apologized

"Thank you."

the three of them walked towards the elevator and rode down to the lobby.

The doors of the room to where the party was held opened, all the guests including nanny, Eloise and Leon went in.

"May I have this dance?" Leon asked in his most gentleman way

"Why of course you may." said Eloise

the two of them danced gracefully and beautifully..

"Eloise?" Leon asked

"Yes Leon?" replied Eloise

"I…wanted to be honest with you. Don't be surprised of anything I say ok?"

"Um ok Leon but…what do you want to be honest about?"

"I…love you Eloise." Eloise suddenly stopped dancing, so did Leon

"What?"

"I love you…I did all this time."

"Oh, Leon…I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes…I love you so much….you're my bestfriend Leon."

"When I was at my boarding school all I think about is you."

"Oh Leon, you're so sweet."

"Thank you Eloise… so are you."

"Do you suppose we should dance again? We're the only ones standing in the middle of the floor." Eloise chuckled

"Of course…." said Leon

and they both lived happily ever after

_**A/N: sorry if I skipped some parts of the story I was hurrying when I wrote this one…well I hope it was good…. please review**_


End file.
